Good Girl Gone Bad
by GreenGuMMie
Summary: This little Eevee just entered her senior year in high school. What happens when she meets a certain 'Bad Boy'. Her life just got a little more difficult. Rated M For LEMONS.
1. The First Day

**Bliss' P.O.V**

The light shining through my curtains woke me up. Oh how I hate the sun sometimes. Then it dawned on me it was my first day of school. Damn. I quickly brush out my brown, cream colored fur. I crawled down the stairs to where my mom, who which happens to be an Espeon. She was making Chocolate Chip Pancakes. Yum! I smiled her while she tied the royal purple ribbon around my neck. I vowed to myself that I would get through this year without any trouble… till I saw HIM.

I was currently in 3rd period staring at him from behind. He is nothing like I have ever seen before.

-FlashBack-

I was trying multiple many times to open my locker, I finally got it when the doors flew open and in walks in a group of pokemon. But who caught my eye was the one in the middle. His golden fur was shining as bright as the yellow sun. His ears up and alert. His fire red cheeks. I felt a blush crawl to my face. He made me feel like jelly... Even though I didn't know him…

He walked past me with his group of Luxios and Shinx. I glanced over and he winked at me. WINKED!

**Rocket's P.O.V**

Fuck… Morning… I picked myself off of my bed and slouched down the stairs. I turned to my mom… She was making blueberry waffles. I shuddered as she put the black bandana around my neck.

"Be good at school, ok?" I nodded.

I grabbed the leather jacket at the back of my chair and walked out before she can say anything else.

I was approaching the double doors with my usual crew. and i got the usual stares from girls and glares from guys. But what caught my attention was this beauty. Her soft brown fur looked nice. The Royal Purple Ribbon around her neck was what pulled her look together. When we walked past, I winked at her. I seen her blush and smirked as I walked away.

Heh. She will be mine..

**Normal P.O.V**

The daywas as usual, boring for Bliss. She kept thinking about the golden boy that winked at her. She loved how his beautiful fur glistened. She just _loved_ the sight of him.

'Just a crush..' But little did she know that '_little crush_' could cause a whole lot of trouble with a whole lot of people.

**Bliss' P.O.V**

I glared ahead at the clock. I was waiting for lunch to come so I can go outside and be alone. I listened to Mr. Serneel chatter on like the Chatot he was.

I sighed, I was utterly and amazingly bored with my humanities teacher in my face. I looked at the clock. 2 minutes left.

"'Scuse me, Ms. Bliss? The board is up hear." He growled in my direction.

" I know old man. We can hear you without that damned _Sonic Boom._" I mumbled. I didnt wanna be bothered and I guess he could tell. But _obvious_ly didn't care.

"Heehee, I guess the little _skank_ can't really do anything can sheeeeeee.?" I heard Tracy say outloud. She dragged the word 'she'.

I got up and calmy walked over to the bratty-ass Vulpix's desk...

**Rockets P.O.V**

All hell was loose. I walked into class about... 45 minutes late? And I seen the pretty little Eevee was on top of Tracy, my ex-girlfriend.

I saw that the male Pokemon were shouting stuff like 'Whooooo!' or 'Kiss Her ! KISS HER!' But mainly 'Daaaaay-Uuuuum! Cat fight!'

I smirked. 'That little whore loves to be on the bottom!' I thought as I watched the little Eevee pull fur off of Tracy's tail.

I got tired of seeing Tracy struggle so I grabbed the Eevee off of Tracy's shoulders and dragged her to the hallway. That wolf-type is much stronger than she looked. I sighed.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK! YOU FUCKER!" She screamed at me or Tracy. I couldn't tell.

Tracy laughed at her. "Haha! You stupid little whore! Imma come back and beat the hell outta you!"... _Oh Shit._

**Tracy's P.O.V**

I laughed at her once again. I seen her charge at me. Rocket pulled at her tail. I knew he still loved me! I turned around and strutted off. Now... Just to think about how Im going to get rid of her for good...

**Normal P.O.V**

Rocket was holding onto her tail until she stopped struggling. She was panting really hard, and that turned Rocket on. He tapped on his foot impatiently. Bliss started walking away.

"Yo! Where are you going? I never got your name..." Rocket mumbled the last part. She turned around. She glared at him and kept walking.

"Bliss.." She mumbled walking away. Getting farther away she turned around and... Winked!

'Oh so she wants to play that game, huh?' Rocket smirked. 'Let the games begin.' He thought.


	2. New Friends

**Hey guys :D! Anyways I was rushing the last time... Im new to the whole 'Write me a fucking story or I'll Cut Yo' Ass' Scenario :). So right now Im working On This story cause I had 'Ideas -_-. Now I gotta use them :) Enjoy. First story. May not be good.**

**-GreenGummie**

**Bliss' P.O.V**

I smiled as I replayed the scenario in my head. I smirked when I remembered the look on Rockets face when I winked at him. The whole thing was like a joke. I knew he was no longer a crush. What a day can do for you. I sighed. _What happened to being good? _I thought to myself. I knew I wasn't a whore, but I wanted to show everybody that the new girl wasn't afraid of the popular whore.

I kept walking and walking when I bumped into something hard.

**(A.N. If you know what I mean ;). Na? Ok ._. I was kidding...)**

I looked up and saw a Pikachu that resembled Rocket completly except he had a chipped ear. I blushed._ Damn You Hormones!_

I looked up and saw he had red headphones around his neck.

I cleared my throat. "Hey. Im Bliss. Are you new here?" He smiled brightly at me.

" Pretty name, just like you. And yup, I'm Tristen. I was on my way to the ice cream shop... Wanna come? No idea where I'm going..." I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Sure why not." He grabbed my hand and we started walking.

He let me listen to his iPod. (A.N. Hey! They should have'em too :D) He had it paused on Party Rock Anthem. I pressed play.

Everybody just have a good time!

I took the headphones out after it screamed at me.

Everyday Im Shufflin'!

I giggled as I watched Tristen dance the rest of the way.

Maybe I will have a good time.

**Rocket's P.O.V**

I walked into the ice cream shop with Tracy, trying to console her. We ordered our ice cream. I heard the little bell that rings everytime someone came in and guess who the hell I saw? Bliss. And some Pikachu. I pushed Tracy under the table.

"Rocket?" I heard Tracy hiss. She was not in the mood.

"Shhh..." I quieted her down. I felt weird... But entertained as I watched the new kid fumble with the chair he was pulling out for Bliss. She giggled. I felt something near my 'dude' areas. I held my breath. I knew what was happening. I felt it again. I moaned this time. I started kicking Tracy. I heard her growl at me and continued. I started tapping my foot impatiently hoping no one caught us. Soon I felt I was coming out a little more. I uncomfortably shifted in my seat.

Next thing I knew Bliss was coming over here with her friend. I started kicking Tracy frantically. She stopped and got up. I guess Bliss and her friend what was happening and stopped.

They both grimaced. I seen Bliss shake her head as if saying 'No' and turned around. They left... Fuck me sideways...

**Tristan's P.O.V**

I was consoling Bliss while she tried to hold in the tears that were clearly forming in her sky blue eyes. I took her to the beach to let her let out her pain... She doesn't deserve this. She told me how she liked to be around him and how he made her feel like 'jelly'. When we got there she started blasting everything with her shadow ball. After a while, she started screaming VERY loud. For a small Pokemon she had lungs. The tears poured down her face as she continued screaming. She had fell hard, and only in a day.

**Bliss' P.O.V**

We walked into the ice cream shop and ordered. I walked to our table and went to sit down. Tristan grabbed my arm and shook his head. He fumbled with the chair. I giggled all the while. We finally sat down.

"So... You got a boyfriend?" His question took me by suprise.

"Um. No. But I know this kid, Rocket, and I like being around him. It makes me happy." I blushed. "Theres a certain way he makes me feel." I smiled. He smiled back.

I glanced over and I coincedentily seen Rocket. He looked troubled and cautious. I tapped Tristans shoulder and pointed over to where he was. I started trotting towards him with Tristan behind me. He started to sweat and the table started swinging. Tracy came up. I stopped and wore a face of disgust. So did Tristan.

"You know him?" He asked, still disgusted. I shook my head,we turned around and left...

We was walking to the beach. I was holding in my tears, Tristan was trying to console. I told Tristan everything I felt. I feel like a total idiot. I felt betrayed.

We finally got here and I started blasting everything with my shadow ball. I started screaming as if I was in pain. I was in pain. I felt like an idiot for falling in one day. I continued crying and screaming. I turned around and Tristan handed me his iPod.

You belong with me

Skip

Mr Wrong

Skip

Kiss Me Thru The Phone

Skip

Do You

Skip

_Fuck it..._

Me and Tristan was walking to my house when I felt something warm. My chest started beating fast and I felt the way I first felt with Rocket. I didn't know what I was feeling but as soon as we passed the ice cream store I quickly ran in.

I sat at a table and was gleefully happy for some apparent reason. Tristan sat across from me and smiled nervously.

"What's up?" I asked still happy. He looked around and let out a sigh.

"I mean... Aren't you upset about what happened with Rocket?" He asked hesitently.

I thought for a moment... I smiled and shook my head. " I don't care anymore. I know who my real friend is. Right?" I smiled as brightly as I could. Truth be told I wasn't mad. I was just so blissfully happy and I felt renewed.

"Right!" Tristan smiled back

Heyyum... I seen you run away earlier... Was there a - um problem?" I stared up and seen a shiny Eevee. I smiled at her.

"No I'm fine now. Um, who are you?" Tristan glanced at us both and smiled.

"My name is Angie. I see you know Tristan also?" She smiled at us. She seemed nervous. I smiled and nodded.

"Wanna sit here with us?" I smiled at Tristan and he nodded towards her.

After a while our waiter came.

"Hellerrrrrr! How may I Take Yourrr Erder?" She was an old Charmeleon. **(A.N. Haha :D Madea voice!)**

We placed our orders and waited patiently. We giggled and chatted about the waiters voice and how she was also a shiny.

_Best Day EVER._


	3. The Fittest

**Hey people I imagine cause I didn't get but one reveiw from my sister ._. . I think you guys should review my story... Yea... So Disclaimer?**

**I don't own anything :[. I wish Pokemon were real :3 . I'd be all like 'Yea bitch. Fight. Cause thats what ya momma gave ya...' ._." Yea. Onwards !**

**Bliss' P.O.V**

I squeaked. I playfully pounced on Tristan. It's been almost a month since I started school here. Angie trotted towards us. Her silver fur glistened in the sun. He star clip was holding back her long bangs.

"Hey _lovebirds,_" She winked at us. I smiled towards her while Tristan blushed and mumbled under his breath.

"Oh puh-leaze!" I giggled. "Are you still coming over tonight?" Me, Angie, and Tristan had became best friends in short time.

Angie smiled. "Of course, wouldn't miss it! I mean who wouldn't wanna talk about Tristan in a sexy lingerie?" We both stifled in a laughter.

"Hmph, I wouldn't mind seeing one of you either. I mean, who wouldn't wanna see silver and brown furries in pink?" He said deviously and winked. It was awkward for a moment. Me and Angie bursted out laughing. Tristan even laughed at it. We stood there looking like idiots in the school yard laughing. From across the yard I can see an angry yellow, red cheeked Pokemon. I smirked. _Serves him right. _I turned and hugged Tristan. He shuddered.

Rocket started towards us.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity Fucking Fuck..._

**Rocket's P.O.V**

I was talking to my buddies. I turned for a second and I seen Bliss and her friends talking. I turned my head for a second. I looked back they were all laughing hysterically. I growled. I turned again. I seen Bliss hugging the Pikachu. _My Bliss hugging him?_ I growled. I started heading towards the yard. I seen Bliss' smile drop, her face filled with pure fear.

"Well, well, well. I see we have a perfect couple here?" Bliss stood quiet and looked at her feet. I heard the Pikachu growl.

"What's it to you dumbass?" The shiny Eevee snarled. I smirked. The pikachu stepped in front of them. His face filled with pure anger. I smirked at him.

_Crunch!_

I stuttered back. I help my cheek. Bliss and her Eevee friend stood there astonished.

"Tristan! What the fuck!" I heard the silver Eevee scream.

He still had a scornful look on his face.

_Crack!_

He punched me again. A crowd started to form. I heard 'Fight Fight!' And 'Oh! Pussy!' I wasn't going to allow this.

_Smack!_ My fist connected with his cheek** (A.N. Its funny cause it looks like he doesn't have a fist ._.)**. I heard a shriek. I turned and saw Bliss had tears in her eyes. Her blue eyes look ocean deep in tears.

I didn't care. I was angry. I jumped onto 'Tristan' and kept pounding him until someone pulled me off. I shoved the person off of me and continued pounding my fist into his face. I got up and saw his face was matted with blood and his chipped ears was torn even more. I smirked. I looked at myself and noticed he got a few more punches I didn't feel. I was also bleeding. I see Bliss and her friend run towards us. I wanted to open my arms and let her run into me. But I didn't. Instead I got a _Focus Punch _straight to the stomach. I lost my breath. Black dots were in my vision. I took a glance up and Bliss was wailing. Chansey the nurse was by my side. I looked up to once more before fainting. I saw a smirking Tristan above me being dragged off by a Blastoise. I finally blacked out.

**Tristan's P.O.V**

I watched him black off as the Blastiose dragged me. I watched as Bliss sit by Rockets side. She was holding in her screams of pain. Don't know if they were for me, but I smiled as I watched Rockets clan carry him. I got a glimpse of his bruised stomache.

"That was fun," I said loud enough for Blastoise to hear.

"To you, maybe. To Rocket, not at all." I smirked at the comment.

"He deserved it..." I said gleefully. Blastoise sighed.

I went to wash the blood that clinged to my fur. I passed the nurse's office. I peeked in and saw the battered Rocket on the table thing **(A.N. the little table thingies in the hospital... ._.) **. I saw Bliss inside. My fury came back. I quietly knocked. Bliss came to the door.

"What are you doing? In there I mean..." I asked quietly.

"I was supporting him... I started everything. I might as well help." She said shyly. _Was she scared of me?_ I shook the thought out of my head.

"You can walk with me to wash of my fur... I mean, you don't have too..." She nodded. We walked awkwardly and quietly. On our way, we bumped into Angie.

"Where ya headed to?" She asked curiously. Bliss pointed the way back to the nurse and walked off. I stood there. I didn't give chase that moment. Angie walked with me. She helped me wash of my fur out. I hid my face the entire time. I was infuriated and Angie knew it.

"Why did you do that to Rocket, Tristan?" She said curiously. I sighed. I turned to her to see her washing the spot on my tail I couldn't get.

"For Bliss. Remember the day we met Bliss, in the ice cream shop? Well Rocket was there and he did something and that left me with a wailing Eevee." I took a deep breath. "We met the same day."

Angie nodded. She understood completely. She knew he had feelings for her. Angie sighed.

"Oh-kay. Well your done. I gotta get going. I have to be at Bliss' house." I felt a twinge of sadness and nodded.

"Kay, bye," I said.

**You Like? :3 I tried but I was in a rush. I'm packing to see my newly birthed puppies. :) Voldermont smile. Teehee **

**-Green Gummie**

**P.S. I need ideas -.- I have a lemon scene, to soon to show it -.-!**


	4. Changes

**Hey 'People I imagine read my stories ._. , Anyways I may put a lot of music in the next few chapters. Sorta like a Musical? But anyways it's gonna be awesome :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and names (-_-)9 Damn You NINTENDO!**

**Rockets P.O.V**

I woke up to see Bliss beside my hospital bed. I wanted to smirk. I felt it tug at my lips. Instead I looked at her and smile. _Revenge is key. _I thought. I was going to get it. I blinked and looked at everyone around me. Her shiny friend was there too. My mom was standing there crying and shaking. I groaned. Everyones eyes locked on me.

"Why the fuck am I here again?" I grunted as I sat up. I had a big black and blue on my stomach. Mom laid me back down.

"I'd advise you not to move. Its gonna' sting a little..." I heard a voice say. I felt a sharp pinch. I felt as if my skin was being peeled off. I turned and seen the nurse holding a small syringe. She smiled shyly at me.

"Mm, oh-kay. I have to get going. Bye Rocket... bye everybody!" I heard Bliss yell running down the hall. I cursed myself for not trying to make her stay. I sat up ready to jump of the bed to go chase her. Everyone stared at me. Angie was still standing there giving me a nasty death glare, I jumped to the ground and everybody, but Angie, ran towards me. I pushed them out of the way.

I walked to the hall where Angie quickly followed. _Well... Shit._ I thought. I stopped.

"Sup' pretty punk?" I quess she took it personal because the next minute she slams me against the wall. I felt blood drip down my back. _Am I getting weaker?_ I thought.

"Leave Bliss alone! She hates you!" I stared at the silver Eevees dark chocolate eyes. She was cute. I smirked to myself.

She scowled at me."You are a pig!" She screeched in my ear. I was getting dizzy. I was confused and in pain. What I did next was suprising to, even myself.

I smashed my lips into hers. My tongue explored her sweet and spicy taste. That was, until of course, she bit my tongue. Not teasingly, painfully. I help in a screech as she still held my tongue between her sharp canines. She kicked the wall right next to my foot. I whimpered. I was in so much pain. She finally let go. I tasted the copper in my mouth.

"Let me see you come near us again! You sick bastard!" She called. I stood up. I seen where she slammed her foot into had left a hole in the concrete wall. Where she had slammed my body was only slightly dented. I groaned.

"Son of a bitch!" I howled. By this time Angie was gone. I growled in frustration, pain, and misery. I rubbed my eyes. I seen someone coming down the hallway. More like charging. He was coming so fast I didnt see what happen next. I was slammed into the same dent Angie left for me. I felt dust and rocks fly everywhere! The dent was now a hole to the schoolyard where everyone watched. I gasped trying to catch my breath and opened my eyes. I seen Tristan breathing heavily. He had blood on his forehead which I'm guessing is from the rocks. I stood up. I felt heavy and lightheaded. I grinned.

"So, now both of them are your hoes?" I smirked as he put a scowl on his face. I heard 'Oohs' and 'Uh-oh'. I took them as compliments.

"What the fuck you call us?" I heard someone calmly. It was Angie and Bliss. _3 to 1_. I thought. Angie charged at me. Luxio from my group held her in place. She was strong but he was stronger. I turned to Tristan. I still had my infamous smirk on.

He threw the first hit. I dodged it. I kicked him in the stomach while holding my arm to my stomach. I wasnt going to let him have any cheap shots. He stuttered before hitting me. He came at me full force, we crashed to the ground with me still on the bottom. He punched and punched and punched. He kept pounding me into the ground. Suddenly I immedietly stopped everything. My thinking, my conscience, my breathing.

I looked at Bliss with pleading eyes. She just stared and walked away. _Stared and walked away..._ My breathing became raspy when it came back. I got up. Tristan still punching me full force. I just stood there. I heard a scream come from my mom. A bunch of my groupies help back the adults.

I jumped back a few steps. He was walking towards me. I quickly took the black bandana from around my neck and tied it around my mouth so it hid the blood dripping from my lip. Some Pokemon probably thought it was for show and whooped. Under the bandana I was smirking. My next move was prepared. My hands were sparking with excitement. I hid a smirk.

Tristan came charging at me. His chipped ear moved with the wind. The other just flying back... I waited till he got closer. I noticed he looked farther away. I smirked again. He moved farther to ready his attack. When he was close enough I threw my fist at his face. He countered it with his head. I took of my bandana and put it on my tail. I tied it there. Pokemon whooped and yipped. Others scolded and boo-ed at me. I looked at Tristan and he had a bruise on his forehead.

"Fu- fuck you!" He spat. I smirked and backed away. I bumped into something. Bliss was behind me. My face got straight. She was pissed.

"I-," She covered my mouth. Angie came to her side and grinned stupidly.

**Bliss' P.O.V**

"Shut up! You called me a whore! Fuck you." I calmly said. He searched my face and groaned. I smiled at him.

"Bye-bye Rocket!" Angie and I said in unision.

We picked Tristan up. He was smirking as he dusted himself off. I've never seen Rocket or Tristan as beat up. Even when Tristan fought a Onix Or Rocket when he fought Charizard.

I sighed. All the Pokemon gathered around Rocket and 'congratulated' him. He was still staring at me and Tristan. Angie's fur was fluffed up from the Luxios static rod.

I turned to Tristan. He crushed me in a hug. He held my face. His eyes staring into mine. I blinked once. He was close. I blinked twice. He was closer. Three times. Even closer.

"Everybody! To the auditorium, now!" Blastoise yelled. Our faces were inches apart. We seperated and left.

**Rockets P.O.V**

After Bliss cursed me out I groaned. I felt Tristan's smirk burn into my back. She left and helped 'Ditz Boy'. Everyone stepped to me and started screaming compliments. I just kept staring at her. Tristan hugged her. I could feel my heart tear. I seen Tristan holding Bliss, his green eyes staring daggers. I wasn't mad. I was fucking _infuriated._ I growled. They were getting closer by the second. I stared at Blastoise as he stared at them. I smirked. I bounded over there.

"Everybody! To the auditorium, now!" Blastoise yelled. I stopped in my tracks and watch the pair part. I smirked.

**Bliss' P.O.V**

When Angie and I reached my house, we collapsed. I was exhuasted. We trotted upstairs to my room. My room was a really light purple. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. My walls to my carpet.

"So... I see you and Tristan are getting lovey wovey? Aren't you?" Angie winked at me. I blushed and shook my head. I don't think I like him.

"I don't know yet, Angie. Do you think he likes me?" I mumbled the last part.

Angie laughed hysterically at me. "Like you! He's head over tail, dummy!" She shrieked. I still blushed. It was around 9:30 p.m. We had to stay and clean up the mess Tristan and Rocket made.

We was negetive that night. It was a busy day. Tiring night. I sighed. I layed on the bed next to Angie.

_Tap Tap_

I lifted my head up. I looked around. I seen Angie was also alert.

"Well... wanna snack?" I smiled at her. We went downstairs to the kitchen. My mom was about to put away newly made Pokeblocks she made.

"Can we have some mom?" I asked cheerfully. She nodded and handed us four each.

"So... You was starting trouble at school?" Mom asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "Nope!" Angie said popping the 'p'.

"Her boyfriend fought a boy infactuated with her." She grinned.

My face burned. Not from hearing embarrasment. But anger.

"We don't go out!" I said fuming. I stomped upstairs. When I got there my window was open. I froze.

**Cliff Hanger! I enjoy taunting you :] Muahaha! And you guess who the special Pikachu is ? O.o? **

**-Green Gummie**


	5. Mistakes

**Hey guys :D! I updated more than 2 stories in one day! Im excited! Im going to my bestest greatest bestest-er sister/ partner in crime! ! ! !**

_**Previosly**_

_**I stomped up to my room. The window was open. I froze...**_

**Bliss' P.O.V**

I froze. The breeze felt good against my brown fur. My eyes darted from side to side. I looked at my mirror and seen the picture of me, Angie, and Tristan. I held my breath. The picture was shredded.

"You like the handy work?" I heard someone snicker. I closed my eyes tightly. _Why me? _I thought. I turned and saw him at the window. I held back tears. I wish I could've started over. _Everything._

I growled. "What do you want!" I felt the tears itching my eyes. He has done so much to me. I hated him for all of it.

"Awr! I just wanted to say hi... and sorry!" Rocket said. I walked away. I had my own bathroom. I slammed my door. My bedroom door opened, I was horrified. What if he went downstairs to start trouble? Nope, it just had to be Angie who came up.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Bliss! Where are you?" She hollered. I burst out of the bathroom. Rocket was standing there, in the middle of the room, with his infamous smirk, arms crossed. Angie looked confused with a hint of fury.

I heard my mom run up the stairs. I grabbed Rockets paw **(A.N. Lawl! Paw...)** and pushed him into the bathroom. He was heavier than he seems. My mom ran into the room. Me and Angie swapped glances and smiled.

"I heard Angie scream... so I thought it was something bad." She mumbled.

I smiled at her. " No mom, we're good, she stepped on a pin..." I hate lying to my mom. But in this kind of problem, you have to go all out. She sighed and went downstairs. I opened the door. Rocket was sniffing my 'Black Velvet' perfume.

"You wore this on the first day. Right?" He asked. I was shocked. I was wearing it, but I didn't know he'd know.

I nodded. "How'd you know?" He sighed and looked at me. His eyes full of honesty and hurt. I was still confused. Angie came in.

"Bliss. Im really, really, really sorry! But I have to babysit tonight..." She frowned at Rocket. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" She asked.

I nodded. "I just have to talk to Rocket for a few. Can we swith the date to tomorrow?" She nodded and gave me a hug. I walked her to the front door.

I received another hug. "I promise I'll be okay!" I giggled. She nodded and giggled back. I walked up to my room. Rocket was playing with the radio. He didn't notice me come in.

_I'm more than just an option._

Rocket was singing. I wasn't gonna interrupt him.

_Refuse to be forgotten_

_I took a chance with my heart_

_And I feel it taking over _

_I better find your loving _

_I better find your heart _

_I better find your loving_

_I better find your heart_

I loved his voice. I smiled. I kept watching and listening.

_I bet if I gave you all my love then nothings gonna tear us apart_

_I'm more than just a number_

_I doubt you find another_

_So every single summer_

_I be the one that you remember_

I walked a little farther in. I still had my goofy smile on. I tripped over the extension cord. _Damn._ I thought.

He turned and glared at me. I was blushing and his look softened. He smiled at me.

"I- y-you have a nice voice," I stuttered. He still smiled at me.

"Thank you 'Little Miss Snoopy'!" He chuckled at me.

"It's my room!" I giggled. He shrugged his shoulders and jumped on my bed. I opened my mouth to protest, but instead, I jumped with him.

After a while we relaxed. I was urged to ask him _why._

"Remember that day at 'I Scream'?" **(A.N. I named it that :) )** I asked blushing from embarrasment. He looked me dead in the eyes.

"I didn't do anything, I swear. I didn't even know what she was doing til the last second. I was crushed when you left. I wrecked my room cause of you!" He said the last part jokingly. I smiled at him, brightly this time. I noticed I was still blushing and rubbed my cheek.

For a hour or two we ran around and played like the big kids we were.

We were play fighting. I had tackled him on the bed.

**Rocket's P.O.V**

We were play-fighing. She was a tough fighter. She tackled me to the bed. Immediately I picked her up and put her on her dresser where I tickled her. We played and laughed and played til about 3 am. I got up walked to the window I came in through. I was thinking about _us._

"Don't you have go home?" Bliss giggled to me.

"Naw! I told my mom I was going to home late, we have the night to us, us and also, us!" I joked before closing the window. I drew the lavander curtains closed. I admired her single colored room before turning back around.

**( Rated M Scene, Skip IF YOU DON'T LIKE'EM!)**

**Normal P.O.V**

Rocket froze in his spot. She wasn't asleep. She was using her fluffy tail to stroke her slit. She sat up, still stroking herself and looked at him full of lust.

"Rocket... I want you more than anything right now...I.. I want you now," Bliss said, panting slightly_._

Rocket was suprised at her actions. He wanted it, she wanted it. As he watched her go at herself, he felt his own erection come on as his pink member came out. He reached down and grabbed it. Each touch sent a jolt through his spine. He stroked it. He felt pleasure go through him as precum formed at the tip. He looked at Bliss, both pairs of eyes, blue and hazel, looking at each other lustfully.

He went over to her. She moved her tail showing the prize he had 'won'. The way the light made it glisten from all of her juices turned him on even more. He gave it a long sniff. He gave it a lick with his tongue. It tasted extraordinary... like honey.

Bliss moaned everytime he licked her. She knew she would regret it later, but at the moment she loved it. Each lick sent a jolt through her body. He plunged his tongue in as deep as he can trying to get all of her wonderful juices. He wasn't a pro, but he was experienced. He licked her 'special spot' which made her moan loudly everytime he brushed it. He tried harder and harder to try to get the spot everytime he licked her. She was in bliss, she didn't want it to end, but her climax came closer and closer with every lick. She barely able to hold in a scream, grabbed his head with her tail and held him against her, her juices squirting from Bliss into Rocket.

Rocket grabbed, suprisingly, _everything._ He licked his maw for any remainder. Bliss still gave him the lusty stare from earlier. She rolled over and invited him to the bed. As soon as he got up though, she slammed him against the wall.

"Your turn," Bliss said seductively.

"Ahh, oh-okay..." He gasped and spread his own legs.

Bliss made her way to his croth, his member was practically drooling with his precum. She gave it a long lick up and down, following the trails. He gasped, full of pleasure. She loved the taste of his sweet pre. Gently, she put her mouth over the tip and brought it to the base. He moaned in pleasure. She repeated, going to the base, and back up.

Rocket felt it each time she repeated, sucking slightly. He grunted each time. She didn't want to stop. Each suck sent pre to her tongue which she swallowed hastily. She used her soft tail to rub against his balls **(A.N. I felt weird writing that ._.)** stroking them. Each second, she felt the muscles in his groin tighten. She knew it wouldn't be long now.

She decided to increase her efforts, she started sucking harder. With a groan, he released his load. She drank the gooey sweet and spicy load once it danced on her tongue.. She felt numb.

Bliss licked her maw and walked up to Rocket. She gave him a kiss. He got up. It was time for the main event, grabbing her, he rolled her onto her back. He lined the tip of his member with the entrance of her slit. Poking her a couple of times just to tease, he stopped and looked at her.

"You wanna do this?" Rocket asked her.

"Yes... p-please." Bliss answered, desperate.

Rocket happily obliged. He slowly entered her, she was tight. He didn't stop. What did stop him was a wall about halfway in. With a sudden shove, he burst through her cherry. She yelped in pain and he tried to sooth her seeing her blood leak out of her onto her lavander, forming a dark purple spot.

Eventually, the pain stopped and Rocket was given the chance to farther in. They both felt pleasure go through them and he thrust in and out. This was better than the last round, but Bliss wasn't satisfied.

"H-harder! F-faster! Please R-rocket!" Bliss squeaked between breaths and gasps.

Rocket increased his efforts. He hugged Bliss' neck while his member did all the work. They were both in heaven. He squirted into her neatly. However, all good things must come to an end. Eventually they would climax.

Rocket felt his muscles tighten, it was almost time. He wanted to last a while more...he wanted to do it at the same time as her. Bliss wasn't in good shape. Her entrance beginning to tighten. He slammed into her as hard and fast as he could. They climaxed right at that momenat. That was the greatest orgasm in either of their lives. He groaned. He had knotted inside her, he waited for the knot to go down and he exited.

They were both breathless. But Rocket nor Bliss was satisfied. Bliss got on her round belly and lefted her tail up. Her hind legs sprung up. He walked up to her a second time. His hardness coming back. He poked her with his member at the entrance of her tail hole, teasing.

She moaned. "Please Rocket!" She squeaked.

He chuckled and insert quickly. He thrust in and out of her quickly and was not stopping. He was panting quickly, Bliss was yelping and and squeaking and moaning. He kept pumping in and out of her. He growled and bit at her neck. She was loving every second of it. She nibbled his ear while he leaned over her, still growling and biting and pumping. Rocket knew it couldn't be long.

He smashed against her hard, fast, and fiercely. Bliss screamed. Rocket grunted. He came inside of her. He knotted. He waited til her unknotted and fell to the bed breathing hard. Bliss was trying to breath evenly.

They sighed. They snuggled close to eachother. Rocket fell asleep quickly. Bliss stood awake a little later. She couldn't believe what she did. She enjoyed it though. She started crying. Last thing she thought of when she doze off was Rocket and Tristan...

**Sorry guys :( I think my lemon scene sucked. But I love writing this story! :D Wait till the next chapter. Do I count this as a cliff hanger? I don't know. Anyways, it's gonna be EPIC!**

**-Green Gummie**


	6. Why Bliss?

**FUCK YOU LAPTOP! DELETED MY WHOOOOLE STORY -.- IM PISSED THE FUCK OFF.. ANYWAYS , R&R -.- .**

**Rockets P.O.V**

I growled menacingly at the Vaporeon.

**(A.N. I am very sorry, but I am not writing the whole thing over, so heres a summary of what happens. **

**Basically The vaporeon is Bliss' dad , Max. He came back to see Bliss & Evelyn after being away for a while. Him & Rocket go at it. Then Rocket & Bliss have a little debate. So Bliss leaves and Rocket follows her.**

**BACK TO THE STORY!)**

I trotted up to her since she wasn't in calling distance.

I stopped in my tracks.

**Bliss' P.O.V**

I stopped and sat down, my paws were burning from running. I started to shuffle my paws while my tears dripped, connecting the tears on the ground. The tears blazed down my fur, darkening trails along my fur. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Tristan. I smiled and pawed away the rest of my tears.

"I missed you for the last 24 hours!" Tristan said.

I blushed. I was thinking about how I had no thoughts of him at all... Atleast Before I went to sleep I didn't. I nodded.

"Ya know... I... really... think..." He started pulling my face closer to his. I was nervous and reluctant. Someone else tapped Tristans shoulder.

I looked up in relief, it was Rocket. I was jumping with joy inside.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" Rocket growled menacingly.

"Saying hi to my bestfriend!" Tristan growled back. They came face to face. I moved back, knowing I wouldn't be able to break them up. _How can I go from hating Rocket, to being in lust with him? Love?. _I thought. I sighed. I pushed the thought out of my head.

"Oh yeaaaa 'cause pulling her closer is what bestfriends do? You was telling her a secret to her lips or something!" Rocket crouched into his fighting position, leaning on 3 paws, tail waving back and forth, teeth bared. Tristan wasn't phased, as if he didn't care.

Tristan scoffed. " She hates you, remember?" He snickered.

My heart tore in half. I didn't hate him, in fact... I never did. I was angry. Thats all. I inhaled.

"Ha! HAHAHAHA!" Rocket cried out mockingly. I was waiting for him to say what I thought he was. It didn't come.

"Oh... Ohhhhh!" Rocket moaned. "My middle finger has a boner!" He screamed in Tristans face.

Tristan pounced at him. He smacked Rocket. I saw something splash on Rockets face. He tried to tackle him while rubbing his eyes, he missed by a tail length.

Tristan growled. "Come'on. Let's go!" He grabbed my paw and growled when I pulled away. "What's up?" His angered face went away.

"I-I... want to be alone..." I stuttered. I couldn't look at Tristan. His eyes were so sad. "I'll call later, ok?" He nodded and walked off.

Rocket started to walk away. I sighed and looked to my right. I saw Tracy walk to Tristan. _Her revenge, I'm guessing. _I thought. I didn't care anymore.

"Rocket!" I called. He looked at me. "Where are you going?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Want ice cream?" He asked.I nodded and tangled my tail aroung his. I stared at his hazel eyes. He had anger, sadness, and something else. I couldn't put my paw on it. I sighed and shook my thoughts out.

**Rockets P.O.V**

I saw Tristan walk off with Tracy. I sighed and started walking off.

"Rocket!" Bliss called. I stopped and stared at her. "Where are you going?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Want ice cream?" She nodded. We started walking. She tangled her tail around mine. I felt her stare at me, as if trying to read me? I shrugged it off. I felt as if someone threw a rock at me. I stopped and sat at the curb of the sidewalk. I felt a migraine coming. I gripped my head and steadied myself. I was feeling drowsy. I shook my head. My pulse raced. I shook my had again. I blinked.

"Rocket? You okay?" Bliss asked. I shook my head 'no'. She picked me up to my feet. I felt high. I fell back down.

**Bliss' P.O.V**

Rocket stopped walking and sat down. He looked as if he were in pain and grabbed his head. He kept shaking his head.

"Rocket? You okay?" I asked uncertainly. He shook his head. I put him on his feet and tried to steady him. He flopped back down. I stared at him for a long while.

"Roc-" He started laughing. He got up and got on all fours. I started walking towards 'I-Scream'. He walked on all fours until we got there, mumbling to himself and laughing.

"Would you like a seat?" The same Charmeleon from before asked. I nodded and ordered a 'Choco-mint-Swirl' to share. I stared intently at Rocket. He was grinning goofily, eyes closed, humming to himself.

"Here ya go!" She studdied us. "Is he okay?" She finally asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I can look, if you want?" She mumbled.

"Would you please?" I smiled brightly. We took him to the back room. She examined his pupils. She sighed.

"Does he take drugs? I advise you to take him to the hospital.

"Not that I know of..." I mumbled.

**(Time laspe- 5 hours :P)**

The doctor walked out. Rocket was asleep and I was nervous. The doctor walked up to me, looked me up and down, then grinned. I shuddered at the Lucario.

"Is he a drug-addict? 'Casue he had a large dose of whatever it is. We can't identify it, seems like a mixture? We don't know yet." I grimaced at the thought.

"No, I didn't think so." I answered.

"Hm," He left me again. I waited and waited. He came out again.

"Follow me," He said.I hesistantly got up and walked with him. He brought me to an empty room, he pushed me in. I went in, thinking Rocket was in this room.

"Wher-," I started but I saw him lock the door. I backed up slightly. What was he thinking?

"Now now. Rocket won't be up for a while... Lets have fun, shall we?" He said and grabbed my tail, pulling me. I struggled against his grip. I started whimpering. He was to strong for me. I started calling and screaming.

He laughed. "This is a sound proof room," He lifted me up and and put me on the hospital gurney **(BED) **and held my fragile waist. I started screaming and clawing at his exposed belly with my back claws.

He growled and punched me in the back. The force made me choke, which gave him enough time to push inside me. I screeched.

"Heeeelp! Please help!" I screamed as loud I can, making my throat go dry and my cries go low. I stood crying and squeaking.

**Eh? Good? Cliff Hanger! :D I'm so excited for the next chappie ! **

**Question: Who do you think Bliss belongs with?ROCKET|TRISTAN?**


	7. Rock My World

**Heyya guys (;. I am soooo sorry for what I did to Bliss D; It was a must to make the story interesting. Atleast to keep my mind off of something ;(. Anyways enough about me, disclaimer!; I don't own sheeesh!**

**Previously;**

**He growled and punched me in the back. The force made me choke, which gave him enough time to push inside me. I screeched.**

**"Heeeelp! Please help!" I screamed as loud I can, making my throat go dry and my cries go low. I stood crying and squeaking.**

**Bliss' P.O.V**

He pulled out, then pushed back in. I squeaked. He kept thrusting, I kept trying to cause any type of damage, without success. My breath, low and heavy, started to go fast as he crashed into me faster and harder. Not from pleasure, from hurt, pain,despair. I was nowhere near 'coming'. I started to claw, harder and faster. He started nibbling my neck. I cried out.

"Please! Stop it!" I squealed. But he kept going faster and faster. Harder and harder. My breath started to slow. My pulse slowed. Black dots were burying my vision. I was not going to faint, I wasn't going to let him go any further. I slowly turned my head and saw he had his eyes closed, with a smirk on his face.

I turned back around and quietly snarled to myself. I turned to face him one again.

"Fuck you," I mumbled and bit his paw. It started bleeding and he yelped.

"You little bitch!" He howled and grabbed me by my tail and threw me across the room.

I hit the wall, almost fainting from the impact. I stood up, trying to stop from shaking. I limped to the door and tried to reach the knob.

_To late, _I thought. He grabbed me by my collar and shook me.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked mockingly. I breathed in deeply and held my breath. He dragged back to the bed. He turned me around and smirked.

"Ya-," I opened my mouth, a shadow ball came out full force, missing but blasting a hole in the wall. It lead to Rockets room. He was still asleep, so no help there.

Lucario smirked again and lifted my tail.

"Help!" I screamed hoping a nurse found me. No luck.

He laughed as he started thrusting me, pulling my hips closer and closer to him. "Help! Rocket!" I called his name, hoping he'd wake up.

He still didn't wake up. Lucario laughed and thrusted while I cried silently to myself.

"Help me..." I managed to get out through my tears. I felt a tug at the fur Lucario was holding. I hesistantly turned my head. I saw him in the corner, with Rocket standing over him. I started to slowly fall asleep. Atleast I was safe with Rocket. I fainted.

**Tristans P.O.V**

I walked off with Tracy after Bliss refused to kiss me. I walked almost as if I didn't care. I knew she liked Rocket, don't blame her. Tracy stared at me.

"Wassup'?" I asked casually. She shrugged.

"Are you mad at Bliss?" She asked, almost innocently.

"Yea, a little," I shrugged.

"Want revenge?" She asked shyly, as if she wasn't sure. I smirked and nodded. I officially hated Rocket... and Bliss. After defending her, catering and caring for her. What do I get? What I didn't want. Bliss with Rocket.

I turned to Tracy, grabbed her face and pulled her close, our lips almost touching. "Thanks Trace," I gave her a peck on the lips.

She blushed. "No prob," And we walked off tail in tail.

**Rockets P.O.V**

I felt something urging me to wake up. My heart wrenched. I didn't know what it was, but I knew something was wrong.

I hear a scream, it seemed so far away. I forced myself to open my eyes. My hearing and seeing was coming back little by little, I could see and hear very little. I heard enough to know Bliss was in pain though. I shakingly stood up. I looked around, the room I was in, it was nor mine or Bliss'. All white. I heard another scream, I definitely knew it was Bliss. I jumped up and saw a huge hole in the wall, what was inside was horrifying. A Lucario was sexing my Bliss. And she was crying. I was enraged. I smashed the Lucario into the wall. I started breathing heavily. He started getting up.

"What the fuck!" I shouted in his face. He growled and readied an aura ball. I growled and kicked him, when his gaurd was down, I grabbed him by his collar.

"Answer!" I shouted, already my fist were forming an electric like glove.

He studied me carefully. "She wanted to," He said simply and smirked.

My thunder punch hit him square in the chest, right under his spike. I stood up proudly. I turned to see Bliss. She was limp. I ran to where she was and picked her up. She seemed heavier. I ran to the hole in the wall and went through, opened the door and ran throught the hall. I screeched to a stop in front of a nurse.

I panicked. It was a female, I knew for sure. "He-help! S-she's was attacked and r-," He didn't want to say the word as tears started forming in his eyes, he hasn't cried since his sister, Star, passed.

"Come with me, forget about it!" She hushed him and he followed her. The put her on the bed. The female Lucario checked Bliss' pupils.

"She's ok. Uhm, may I ask who you saw... Mh, raping her?" She asked hesitantly, seeing Rocket was already worried and broken.

"A-a Lucario," I muttered. The female Lucario drew a sharp breath.

"She'll have to stay over night," She mumbled.

~TIME LAPSE; 3HOURS~

Bliss was starting to wake up. I jumped to my feet and hurried to her side. I smile at her as her blue eyes flutter open. She pulled me into a hug and I felt her tears go down my neck. I pat her back, trying to comfort her. I could feel her smile against the crook of my neck. I smiled back and pulled her away. We were a tail length away from each others faces. I pulled her into a very much needed kiss. She kissed back.

"Bliss," I said, my face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet smell. "I love you..."

Bliss started crying. "I-I-I," She stuttered. "I love you too!" She shouted gleefully in my ear, still crying. I held her close to me all night. I didn't ever want to let go. I knew from that moment on... I loved her.

**Bliss' P.O.V**

I went to sleep in Rockets arms. I knew he loved me. I could feel it. See it in fact. I knew I loved him too.

**Was it good? I really liked this chapter, even though it was kinda short. Well thanks guys :). I'll see you next chapter? ;3 Stay tuned. Heres a preview what'll happen next:**

**"Lucario, good job!" I yelped. I was estatic. Lucario left. In walks Rocket.**

**"I heard everything," He said.**


	8. Betrayal & Death

**Heyya ! (: I am getting in the groooove~! (^_^) ^(^_^)^ (^_^) *Dances* Hm, well I think the story is okay ._. . Anyways I've been able to upload alot more recently! ^(^_^)^ Summah VACAY!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY D;**

**Rockets P.O.V**

I woke up with Bliss beside me. I remeber telling her I loved her. Last time I ever said that was at my sisters funeral. I sat up, carefully removing my arms, trying not to wake her. I scanned the room. I looked to the door and saw a red flash pass by. I didn't get up then. What did wake me up was the Lucario, limping and following the flash. He took a glance at me.

"Rocket?" I turned to Bliss, her eyes full of fear as she recognized the Pokemon. I ruffled her fur and jumped up. She silently stared at me, fear taking over. She started to quiver.

"Shh... It's ok. I'm going to be here, always." I whispered, as he caressed her, stroking her fur lovingly. She purred into my stomach. I looked over to the door again. "Bliss, stay here. I'm going to get a drink," I mumbled. She nodded softly into my stomach.

"Be safe," Bliss said. I nodded.

I walked past the vending machine and started towards where I saw Lucario. I looked into the stock room and saw him standing there. I put my head to th door and listened intently. I heard everything.

"The plan was well?" I saw Lucario nod.

"And fun," He smirked.

"I hope Bliss got it good!" She laughed.

"Oh yeah, she did, even fainted!" He chuckled darkly. She licked him.

"Lucario, good job!" She

Lucario turned and walked to the back. I heard a door slam. I walked in more suprised when I saw her face.

**TRACYS P.O.V**

I yipped happily. Lucario had came and reported to me, but he had a black and blue on his chest. I licked it caringly and carefully.

"Lucario, good job!" I yelped. I was estatic. Lucario left. In walks Rocket.

"I heard everything," He said.

I stood frozen. He walks up to me, tail lengths away from my face. I could hear him growl.

"I-I-," He wrapped his small hands around my throat. He started choking me, hard. I was losing my breath. I saw Tristan walk in silently. I smirked. Rocket choked harder, his muscles getting tense

"You drugged me! You hurt Bliss!" He shouted in my face, making me flinch. I've never seen him so mad. I gasped, he choked harder. I looked at Trsitan walking silently up to us. My eyes watered. His grasp loosening.

"I'm sorry," He said. His head was down, I could see tears hitting the ground as his head hung low. Tristan looked utterly confused and amazed, but still attacked him. I had tears stinging my eyes, my throat burned.

Tristan was holding Rocket by his ear, he wasn't even struggling, just stood there.

**Rockets P.O.V  
**I wrapped my paws around her and started choking her. My grip tightened. She stared smirking, I knew what was coming. I tightened my grip.

"You drugged me! You hurt Bliss!" I screamed in her face, making her flinch. I started to loosen my grip. I finally let go.

I hung my head. "Im sorry," I muttered. Tears falling. I felt something pounce on me. I looked up, only to catch a chipped ear in my veiw. _Tristan,_ I thought. He grabbed me by my ear, holding me up as his trophy. I looked at Tracy. She looked confused.

"Why didn't you fight back?" She asked. I sighed and smiled up at her.

"For Bliss." I mumbled. "I want her to be safe." Tristan growled and pushed my ear down, so that my face hit the floor. I stood up unsteadily.

I chuckled at him. "I'm going to live for her too, just as soon as I kill you," I said calmly, but it was soon followed by my infamous smirk. Tristan snarled at me. He threw a punch, landing it on my cheek.

_I did get weaker!,_ I laughed to myself.

"What are you laughing at!" Tristan spat at me. I shook my head. I kicked him in the shin**(A.N. If he has any ._.) **and grabbed his ear.

"Isn't it ironic... how we switched spots?" I asked mockingly. I grabbed his ear tighter, put my foot on his head, and pulled his ear.

Tristan screeched, smacking away my hand and foot, and clutching his ear. I walked out as he did... well more like trotted. I was passing a room, I decided to look inside and got a shock. Laying in the bed was a shiny Eevee. Her wrist tag said 'Angie'. I panicked and burst through the doors. Her breath was heavy, her eyes closed, her fur looked horrible.

"Angie?" I managed to get out. I didn't get along with her much, but I knew Bliss loved her. I shook her. Her eyes opened, green eyes the dullest I've ever seen. I saw no spunk or anything.

"Tell Bliss... I'm sorry..." She murmured. I ran out to the hall opened the door to Bliss' room, where she was playing dominoes with the female Lucario.

"Bliss! Come! Q-q-quickly! Angie-" Imediately she hopped up and followed me down the hall to Angies room. We walked in with a shiny Vaporeon was by her side, looking down.

"ANGIE!" Bliss cried out racing to her side. "Wake up..." She cried silently. "What happened to her!" She screamed at the Vaporeon. The pink Vaporeon looked up.

She shook her head, tears sliding. "She had a cancer that infects the body, had it since she was born." She cried. "They-they couldn't help her! When she slept over and left... She had to go to a missed appointment!" Vaporeon bawled. Bliss comforted her while she cried herself.

"W-will she make it?" I asked, regretting it right away when she answered with a shake of her head.

"They say she can't live without the machine, so they say she might leave us in the next 24 hours..." Vaporeon cried some more.

I stared at Bliss. Her best friend was going to be dead in a matter of hours.

**Bliss' P.O.V**

I cried silently with Angies mom. My best friend, my twin, was hurting and never told me! I was wondering why I hadn't seen her all day, but I didn't expect this.

"Rocket? Can we... stay? Just to support?" I stuttered. I kneew they didn't get along but Rocket nodded. We stood up almost till 4 a.m watching if we seen any changes in Angies health. Me and Rocket finally fell asleep in a chair, arms wrapped around eachother, me sitting on his lap.

When I woke up, Angie wasn't in her ned anymore. I panicked.

"Where'd she go!" A doctor came in.

"Are you Bliss?" I nodded. "Follow me." We followed the doctor.

We seen Angie laying in bed, I went to hold her paw but imediately pulled away as I saw how cold she was. My heart stopped for a moment.

"We're very sorry for your loss." He bowed his head respectively. "Angie couldn't be saved..." He walked out without another word.

I stood still, staring and my deceased friend, tears spilling out. Rocket held me close as his tears came too. I sighed. He took me tail in tail and started walking me home. We walked to my house silently. I thought about I haven't been there for a full 24 hours. We stop in front of his house first.

"Mooom!" Rocket called. We heard scrambling. In runs a Raichu and she hugs him.

"Who's this?" She smiled warmly at me.

"She's my... -" I didn't let him finish.

"Girlfriend," I smiled.

" Oh! Heehee! Rocket!" She said gleefully. "She's sooo pretty!" He blushed and nodded. She examined us closely. "Something wrong? Tell me, I have fresh poffins made." She smiled and led us into the kitchen where we told her about Angie.

She would nod and sigh, make an occasional comment. She made me feel at home and happy. I sighed as I got up, getting ready to leave. Rocket walked me to the door.

"Want to stay over?" I gaped at him.

"I can't," I frowned. "My parents are waiting for me," He ruffled my fur and twisted his tail with mine.

"Then I'm walking you home!" He said. We walked to my house in silence.

When we got there I hesitated before I knocked. Rocket put his arm over me protectively. When the door opened, I saw my mom looked disgusted, my dad looked mad, and I saw Tristan in my living room, smirking his ass off...

**Cliff hanger! :D I like this chapter actually. I'm trying to practice writing longer chappies. So Next CHAPPIE IS GONNA BE DOUBLE TROUBLE! ;D Come again?**


	9. Dreams Come True?

**Hey! So... Um... Hi ^-^ **

**This isn't your regular author. **

**This is . I am your original. Author's sister. She's been having bad case of writers block for this story so she asked me if I could right the next chapter for her. I agreed without hesitation. I do not know lots about the Pokemon world but please bare with me ( : **

**Previously on good girl gone bad- **

**"Then I'm walking you home!" He said. We walked to my house in silence.**

**When we got there I hesitated before I knocked. Rocket put his arm over me protectively. When the door opened, I saw my mom looked disgusted, my dad looked mad, and I saw Tristan in my living room, smirking his ass off...**

**Rocket P.O.V**

Bliss hesitated before knocking on her door. I shuffled nervously on both feet. Is her dad that bad? Looks like I'm gonna have to wait and find out. After a Beat the door whipped open and there stood in their, glory the pissed of mom , the furious father and - wait , what! Is that Tristen? That asshole! My right hand balled up in a fist and I can feel the blood drain out of my knuckles.

The asshole. Doesn't he understand that I'm only trying to protect and love Bliss and his trying to ruin that for me and her? She's been through enough and now we have to tell her parents what happened at the hospital. But, I still haven't told bliss about Tracy. Double shit.

Bliss was glaring holes in Tristen's head and he just kept smirking.

"Both of you. In. Now." Bliss's mom gritted through teeth. I shuddered as the ivy fear rippled thru me. She stepped aside allowing us to go inside. I went over to Tristen and growled in his ear "You are so gonna regret this." he just scoffed and faced the other way. I sat on the couch with Bliss beside me. I took hold of her hand and started making soothing circles with my thumb. She sucked a big gulp of air as if she was holding her breathe this whole time. Tristen sat in a chair and Bliss's parent sat on the other couch. Bliss's mom face emotionless, but her eyes storming and bliss's dad glaring at our intertwined hands. Bliss's mom was the one to break the silence.

"Care to explain why both of you were at the hospital?" she asked. Fuck. We needed to tell her. We couldn't keep something so big from her and it would make Tristen look like a sorry douche. I took a side ways glance at Bliss, the permission to tell everyone was in her eyes. With love and adoration accompanied by it. But she was still wary of her surroundings. I lightly squeezed her hand and turned to meet her parents gaze again.

"Well up it all started when me and dickhead over here got into confrontation and we fought. I told Bliss I was alright when I wasn't. I ended up collapsing on our way to get ice cream. Bliss took me to the hospital but I was still blacked out. Then I heard yelling and grunting and cries for help that sounded similar to Bliss'. I forced my self awake and saw Bliss being raped by the doctor." I continued on to where she was being hospitalized. I would squeeze Bliss's hand or pull her closer to me when she would flinch or hang her head. Her mother had tears in her eyes and her father was way past from pissed.

I then decided I had to tell them about Tracy.

"Oh, and when I was in the hallway I overheard the doctor talking with Tracy. She instigated it all. She planned the whole thing." I hated that fucking bitch.

**Bliss' POV**

"Oh, and when I was in the hallway I overheard the doctor talking with Tracy. She instigated it all. She planned the whole thing." Rocket said while he squeezed my hand again. What?! The fucking trifling bitch! I was so angry! I got up and started to head for the door but Rocket took hold of my waist and threw me back on the couch.

I scowled and glared at him.

"She needs to pay!" I yelled at him.

"She will, but we need to do it together." He said. I calmed down and he sat back down, claiming my hand again.

I looked over at my parents. "So?"

My mom looked over at Tristen. "Get. Out. My. Fucking. House. NOW!" She nothing but barked at him. After a second and he still hasn't ran out the door my father got up and took hold of his tail with his death grip. He tugged and tristen fell of the chair and on to the floor. My father started dragging him and Tristan started screeching in pain as my father dragged all the way to the curb as soon as he let Tristen go. Tristen rubbed his poor bottom. He got up limping and whimpering and walked home. Or at least I assumed.

"Mom what was that for?" I asked her while turning to meet her eyes.

"He decided to tell us another story... I'm so so sorry this had to happen to you honey." she sobbed while pulling me into a death hug. I could feel tears prick at the back of my eyes and start streaming down my face.

My father walked over to rocket and hugged him. Rocket looked surprised but soon relaxed and patted my dads back rather awkwardly.

"Thank you . Thanks so so so much for saving my daughter from that monster." He said. He let Rocket go and joined me and my mother and hugged both of us.

"Y-yes. Th-thank you so much for s-saving our daughter." she choked out between sobs. Later that night my parents said that they would talk to the authorities tomorrow. I made my way to my room. Rocket followed me. As soon as laid in bed he was about to turn and leave but I took hold of his paw.

"Rocket please stay. Please?" He nodded and he laid down. Next to me. My head on his chest and his arms circled around me protectively. I yawned.

"Go to sleep love." he said half yawning. I didn't need to be told twice and I feel in to a peaceful sleep.

**~.~G.G.G.B~.~**

I woke up with a start. Reason why? Cause of the dream I had. Me and Rocket are currently spooning. He was still asleep. I laid back down and tried to fall back asleep. But, my mind kept flashing back to the dream

**-dream flashback- **

I was in the kitchen cooking chocolate chip pancakes. I had a very cute panda and kitty designed apron. I flipped one of the pancakes over. I heard the cutest little whimper ever. I turned to wear it came from and there sat a little baby Pikachu. But it had my striking blue eyes. I walked over to the baby. He began to fuss and cry. I picked the baby up and out of the baby chair. I held him and he stopped crying and started to 'goo' and 'gaa'. He started to play with my fur and I giggled. I smelled something burning and ran to the stove and flipped the pancakes over. I looked at the spatula and saw a wedding ring in examined it carefully it was a big diamond rock with little diamonds encrusted on the sides. I heard a click and a door open and close. Footsteps descended from the living room and into the kitchen. In walks in Rocket in a business suit and a briefcase. He sets the briefcase on the counter and walk over to were I am standing at the stove.

"Mmmmm chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite. Hello honey!" He said while kissing me full on the lips.

"Hey little fella!" He cooed at the child. He took him from my arms and started to bounce him up and down. I saw in Rocket's hand that there was a ring. A platinum silver ring. Are we married? Is that ... Is that... Our child? I studied how rocket cooed the baby and how it shines.

"Who's baby are you? Mommy's and daddy's! Yes your are." He said as he continued to coo.

"We have the most perfect angel." He said while looking over at me.

"Yes... Yes we do." I agreed. They both turned to me and smiled. That was the last thing I saw before the world faded around me.

**AN- So guys please review and tell me how I did. Your original author will be writing soon. I have my own profile. (: I may be back soon. **

**-A xo ❤**


	10. Bright Future?

**AN- well, looks like I'm back again (: its . I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as soon as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Previously in G.G.G.B- "we have the most beautiful angel darling." he said while looking over at me.**

**"yes... Yes we do." I agreed. They both turned to me and smiled. That was the last thing I saw before the world faded away.**

**Bliss POV - **

I woke up again but this time Rocket wasn't next to me. I turned and I heard a 'crumple'. I looked to where the sudden noise came from. I saw a posit note. It has something scribbled on it wit black pen ink. I read it silently to myself.

Sorry, I had to go home and have a rain check. Love you I'll see ya soon.

X_o_x_o_

_- Your Rocket_

I smiled at myself at the 'your' part. Yep he was finally mines. I got out of bed. But, then I sat back down as a wave of nausea came over. I ran to my bathroom , thru the top of the toilet sit open and empty the contents out of my stomach. As soon as I finished I got up and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. Then I thought I about my dream. Then I thought about the first time me and rocket made love. How it was perfectly content and just pure love. Just me and him ... And. Oh my fucking Ursula. I forgot about a fucking condom, and I wasn't on the pill. I snapped out of my shocked stance and ran all the way down stairs to be greeted by my parents. They told me that the doctor was arrested this morning. Thank god.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I have like 50 bucks please?" I asked.

"What for?" He asked looking up from his bowl.

"Oh, I just have to get something from the pharmacy." I didn't lie. I told the truth. I just hope he doesn't asked what for.

"Sure here you go. Hurry back." he said while reaching in his pocket and pulling out a 50$ bill. I thanked him and hurried to the nearest drug store. I walked all the way to the back. There was this beautiful Lapras Pokemon working at the desk. I strolled up to her.

"Hi," I said at her with a small smile. She looked up from what I assumed was a prescription and smiled at me. "Hello. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Umm.. What the best pregnancy test off the counter?" I asked rather shyly. She looked surprised, but then readjusted herself. "Give me a second and I'll escort you to the isle." I nodded and waited for her to come around. When she did she waved me over to an isle. In the isle they had pills and creams and what us girls need during our once of the month. We arrived at the shelve where they had stacks of different pregnancy test. She took three off of the shelve.

"I recommend this box 'First Response' , take three just to be ... Um ... Sure." She said. I asked her where the bathroom is and bought a water bottle while paying for the test. I chugged the water down and shortly after I had to pee ... Really bad. I prepared the sticks and urinated on each of them. As soon as I finished I washed my hands and read the back of the box.

It said I had to wait five to eight minutes until the answer will pop up. I sat on the floor my head in my paws. What if it's positive? What will my parents do? Oh god what will they do to Rocket? What will Rocket think? Would he think I'm cheating on him? Will he ... Leave me?

All these answers rung through my head. It's been 10 minutes of my rambling. On shaky feet I stood back up with my eyes close.

"Alright Bliss on the count of three you will Open your eyes and see what the possible future holds for you." I said talking to herself. I placed both paws at the edge of the sink and took a deep breathe to calm my nerves.

"One ... Two ... Two and a half ... Two and three quar- FUCKING GET A GRIP BLISS .. Three!" I snapped my eyes opened. I looked down at test. Two strips for each stick. A sobbed escaped my throat and I collapsed on the cold tiled floor of the public bathroom. I cried for what seems like forever. Then I heard a knock at the door. I got up stuffed the test in my sweater jacket **(AN- I support stylish Pokemons (; ) **pocket and opened the door. The Lapras stood there. I probably looked a mess with my blood shot eyes and damp fur.

"What are the results?" she asked eyeing me warily.

"I-I I'm p-p-pregnant!" I choked out after a bright new wave of sobs racked my body. She ran into her arms and she was surprised at first but then relaxed and wrapped her arms around me and brushed my fur. She would say comforting words while I just let all my tears go. After I was done she talked about options. I was not gonna get a abortion that was for sure. I don't feel comfortable with adoption. I want to keep this baby. It was made with love and care, that exactly how it's going to be raised with love and care.

We exchanged numbers. I found out she actually was just two years older than me and that she graduated earlier and went to college for two years but managed to get a major in Heath and technician. I went home and took a well needed shower and nap. How am I going to tell everyone?

I feel asleep rubbing my belly. Where a little Rocket or little Bliss lays. My child.

**AN- hope you guys like this chappie as much as I did (: **

**-A xo ❤**


	11. Senses You Can't Trick

**Oh my gosh! I miss writing this story ! For the last two chapters my best friend - Sister has been writing and she pulled me out of my pit of writers block. Her writing is good, yea (;. But not as good as mine. No hard feelings bruh (;.**

**Rockets P.O.V**

I left a note on the bed for when Bliss woke up. I had to go home to help my mom. She was having a special dinner ceremony to thank her boss for a promotion. She was earned a huge raise, or something like that. She worked as a Poké clothes designer.

When I got to the house, it was decorated in a bunch of colorful streamers and balloons and much more decorations.

"Mom? Are you here?"

"Rocket!" In came a little Pichu.

"Sophie!" I grabbed her into a hug. This was my sisters daughter. Her mom, my sister passed away when she was taken away from something, and they found her in a field the next week. She was practically ripped apart. We never talk about it, ever.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Nothing. I missed you so much!"

"Oh really!" I say as I proceeded to tickle her belly. She shrieked and giggled.

"Hello Rocket!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Moooooom!" I trotted happily to the kitchen with Sophie playing with my tail.

She pulled me into a hug. "What happened to Bliss?"

"She was asleep..." I blushed. She gave me a small punch.

"Help me set the table. The guest should be here soon." I put the poffins on the table and waited less than twenty minutes for the doorbell to ring. I got up and answered the door. A group of chattering Pokemon greeted me and I walked them to the dining room. My mom and Sophie sat waiting for them. Sophie was wearing a pink tutu and mom was wearing her apron, with a smile on her face.

"Kay mom. I'm gonna go see how Bliss is doing."

"Okay. But come home soon!"

I was out the door in seconds.

I was almost maybe half a block when I bumped into Tristan.

He smirked. "Your giiiiirlfriend is-,"

I cut him of by just walking past him.

"I don't wanna hear your shit!"

"You'll wanna hear this! She was at the pharm-,"

"You know too much, you bastard!"

He scoffed. "Okay. Find out the hard way." I seem him walk off in the corner of my eye.

When I got to the house, I knocked softly. Her dad greeted me and told me she was upstairs.

I went upstairs and I could hear low sobbing coming from inside the room. I quietly opened the door to see Bliss staring at me, bloodshot eyes.

I ran to her side and sat next to her, and started playing with her tail.

The tears slid down her fur slowly.

"What happened? Did Tristan bother you? Cause I swear to Arceus-,"

"It wasn't him! It was you and me!" She cried and a massacre of tears fled from her eyes.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!" She started sobbing again. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in..." I called. Her mom and dad came in quietly.

"What happened.." Her mom questioned.

I shrugged. "I think it has to do with Angie..."

She started to sob harder.

"We'll leave you guys alone..." Her dad mumbled. They left the room and Bliss' sobbing came to a slowdown.

"Rocket?"

I faced her and I stopped petting her tail.

"Rocket... I-I... I'm pregnant..."

I gulped. "I-is it mine?"

She shrugged, tears forming again. "Your the only who knotted."

"I'm so sorry..."

"No... I'm sorry. I started all of this!" She growled.

"Sh... It's okay."

"No, it's not!"

"When did you find out?"

"Today..."

"I'll always be here for you..."

She giggled. "Your not the asshole I thought you was at the beginning..."

I smiled sheepishly. "Everything is not what it seems..."

She giggled, then sighed. "Rocket... How are we gonna do this?"

"I'll figure it out... You figure out a way to tell your parents before Tristan does."

"Okay..." She said, tears filling her eyes. I gave her an Eskimo kiss and went downstairs. When I got outside I could feel my heart beating ridiculously fast.

I took a deep breath. I went home and ate dinner real quick and got in bed. I couldn't sleep at all. My heart was racing all night. How was I gonna do this? I sighed and went downstairs. It was about 7 in the morning and my mom was always up. I seen her drinking her coffee.

"M-mom?"

"Oh! Rocket. What happened?"

"I-I-... Bliss is pre-preg... Pregnant..."

She giggled. "Hold on I forgot to clean my ears! Come again?"

"She's pregnant... What... What'll I do?"

She gaped at me... "Rocket... Are you serious?"

"No, mom... I'm serious... And I don't know what to do..." I can hear my voice crack.

"B-but... Your only a baby..." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"I-I'm... I'm not a baby! I can take care of everything myself!" Tears exploded from my eyes. I can support her. I wanted too. I needed too.

I stormed out the house and walked to Bliss'.

Bliss P.O.V

I paced my room. What was I gonna say? How was I gonna say it?

I went downstairs and into the kitchen where my mom was making fresh poffins. I sighed blissfully, breathing in the air. She set them at the table. I sat down and took a bunch.

"Your eating a lot... Lately..." I nodded slightly.

I got up. "I'm going to the pharmacy. I have a friend that works there. I'll be back."

"Okay! Be careful!" I smiled brightly to her.

I ran to the pharmacy. When I got there I accidentally ran into Lapras.

"Hi... Erm..."

"Lia. Hey..."

"Bliss." We giggled.

"Um... I need help..."

"I know. How to tell your parents, blah blah blah." She giggled.

"Does your parents trust your mate?"

I blushes at the word mate. "Um.. They just started trusting him."

"Oh... Um... Okay... Let your dad bond with..."

"Rocket..."

"Ya, him. Anyways let them bond, until you start showing..."

"Okay... Thanks.. Lia!" She waved me off.

When I got to my house, Rocket and my dad were chatting, they looked happy and smiley.

_A step ahead_, I thought smiling to myself.

"Hi Rocket, hi dad!" I say almost gleefully. Rocket gave me a hug and my dad gave me one too.

"Hi Bliss!" My mom called from the kitchen. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

I trotted upstairs and collapsed on my bed. Another wave a nausea hit me. I got up and went to the bathroom and emptied my belly. Being pregnant was a lot of work. I brushed my teeth and went back to the bed. I started to fall asleep. My eyes drooped. My mom came in and lied beside me.

"Bliss..."

"Mm?"

"I know you love Rocket... I can smell it.."

I froze.

"I can smell a lot of things on you Bliss... But I won't tell. You will." She gave me a lick on the ear and laid there.

She can smell it?

"Thank you.." I mumbled, barely audible.

"Your welcome." My moms senses were sharp and on point.

I smiled into her fur and fell into a blissful sleep.

**I'm sorry for delaying this story for such a loooooong time. Its Pandalovers fault, I have to write a Fanfic for her birthday .-. . Well I hoped you liked the chappie. R&R please!**

❤**GreenGummie**


	12. SUPRISE!

AN- Hey! It's again. Miss me? Probably not. Lol.

Previously on GGGB-

I froze.  
"I can smell a lot of things on you Bliss... But I won't tell. You will." She gave me a lick on the ear and laid there.  
She can smell it?  
"Thank you.." I mumbled, barely audible.  
"Your welcome." My moms senses were sharp and on point.  
I smiled into her fur and fell into a blissful sleep.

Bliss POV

I am really starting to panic. My mom just left my room and she clains to be able to 'sniff' my secrets. last time i checked that wasnt her power. I switched on my HTC phone and texted rocket. My text kept getting messed uo so i kept having to delete. I blame the auto correction but i guess the real thing to blame here is my shaky hands and the thought of what just happend.

rocket , my mom just said she knows that something is up because she can till by the way I smell. what do you think  
about it? please share your thoughts.

P.S. WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMEN?!

I clicked send and when the satisfying beep of the phone came notifying me that it has been secsessfully sent I sighed and  
layed back on my bed. Thinking about everything. Dang just 4 weeks and this all happened to me. Its just to quick ... So much.  
It's hard to believe I manged to survive this.

'bitches aint shit and they aint sayin nothing!'

UGH?! WTF?!

'a hundred muthafuckas cant tell me nothing!'

I cracked my eyes open, but quickly shut them when the light shining throught the curtains made me regret opening them.

'i beeeez in the trap, be-beez in the trap. i beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap!'

I opened my eyes and grumbled a few curse words to my alarm clock. i just had to make my alarm clock ringer Nicki minaj's 'beez in the trap'. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen.

5 missed calls from tristen. 'ugh what the fuck would he want except to annoy the shit out of me by apolygizing.'

A few E-mails.

Also , there was a notification on my calender.

BABY APPOINTMENT TODAY AT 3:30 PM!, it read. I checked the time ... 2:00. shit i had an hour to get ready and get to the hospital.  
I quickly texted rocket and told him which hopsital and what time. Even though I understand its big and sudden news for him and that it would of been nessecary and better if he could have some time for it to sink in.. I didnt have time and in needed him now. But, I'm happy with the progress he has been showing.

After some morning sickness which came when i saw that Dimples left a 'dirty' goft on my carpet. Dimples is my Groudham pokemon pet. I havent mentioned him earlier due to him being with my dad. But, now that she is back things feel more homey in this new house.

I got to hospistal managing to make up some lame excuse of hanging out with my human friends Le Green Gummie and Le Red Gummie. But, they were at six flags so i managed to inform them that i needed them to cover for me if my mom called them if i didnt answer my cell. I saw rocket in the waiting room. He smilled his 100 watt grin when he saw me. I returnened it with the same enthusiasm.

He held his arms wide open for me to run into. I ran into them and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Our fur made contact with each other causing a ticklish feeling to come out of me. I giggled and pulled away. He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"hello beautiful." he greeted me. I loved it when he called me that. It made me feel both important and secure. Secure and safe. Rocket is many things. Bad boy and reckless but, under that interior he is caring and loving and very kind and that's why if love him.

I signed in and waited for my name to be called in for the doctor. We say down and Waited.  
I looked at the stack of magazines on the table. Cosmo, seventeen, playboy .. Wait what?! I saw the playboy magazine and took it. I stashed it in my bag and zippered it up. I was gonna wait Til I got outside to throw it out because in my opinion this doctor office is no place for a magazine like that.

"Bliss Valentine?" my head snapped up as the nurse called my name. Me and rocket stood up the same time and we walked towards the nurse. She lead us through the door.

"please wait in here." she pointed to a room. I walked in and saw a hospital bed and a counter with medical things and such. The nurse came in with a gown and laid it on the bed.

"please put this on, the doctor will be with you shortly." i nodded and discarded my clothes. I head rocket cough, I looked towards him. He winked.

"wanna have a quickie in the bathroom?" he said seductively. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. He just full of surprises.

I heard a knock at the door.

"are you decent Ms. Valentine?" a female voiced called.

"yes!" I called back. There was a click and then the door opened and in stepped in lulu. She was a pokey keeper. But she helped part time with the community I just didn't know with this type of stuff.

"hey bliss ! Long time no see." she said smiling and shutting the door behind her.

"yea I know." I said shyly.

"and who is this young lad?" she asked directing to rocket. He smiled and grabbed my hand as I laid on the bed.

"I'm Rocket Hunt." he introduced himself. "I'm Bliss's boyfriend and father if the unborn babies she is having." he smiled while saying those words with pride.

Lulu looked taken back and blinked a couple of times , she then had a face splitting grin and ran over to me. Rapping her human body around my mammal body.

"oh my god bliss I am sooooo happy for you! Please stay in touch! I can't wait to see the baby." she said while hugging my with a death grip. I chuckled.

"last time I checked you are my doctor and I don't know what thing is inside me yet so can you help?" she released her hold all a sudden but, still had her hands on my shoulders.

"Of course! Gosh I have the best job." she said while turning her attention to the machine. It had a monitor and all these different buttons and a stick type of thing that looked like a joystick but fatter and shorter. She instructed me to lay back and lift up the gown so it reached my bust line. I did as told and she laid a blanket on my waist so it didn't expose what didn't need to be exposed at the moment.

"this will be a little cold." she gave me a heads up. I nodded and she applied the blue jelly on my now  
Swollen baby bump. Then I just noticed that my stomach is really big for how long I am. I'm only a few weeks and I look a month or two. She took the wand and then the screen came on. I felt rocket gasp and tighten my hand. Even tho the picture on the screen was just a blob or two. I didn't know since I have never been in this situation before. I waited for lulu to say something but she was hypnotized by the screen. I nudged her. She looked at me mouth agape and eyes wide.

"y-your having t-twins!" she yelled. But, dark spots cleared my Vision and I blacked out.

When I woke up again I wasn't in the pediatrics office anymore. But, in a room. A hospital room. All the events came rushing back and now i knew why I was here. I passed out .. When I found out I was having ... Twins! I immediately placed my hands on my stomach. Two babies. Damn. A huge smiled crossed my face. I felt tears burn in the back of my eyes threatening to spill. I couldn't hold them any longer and they began spilling down my cheeks. Dang hormones all over the damn place.

I heard the door open and my head shot up.

I didn't expect for my parents to walk in...

SHIT!

**-A xo ;) ❤**

P.S guys I do read the reviews so if you would like to give me feed back , I'll reply on the next chappie I do for this story is your original author (my sister) lets. (:

Sent from my iPhone 


	13. Sacrifice

_Author's Notes- Hey everyone it's Lex again! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

**Bliss POV-**

You think you know what people are thinking. You think there gonna flip the fuck out when they will actually just smile. I'm having one of those moments. My mom and dad trotted in the room, closing the door behind them. They didn't yell or give me disapproving looks. It was as if they didn't know. Maybe they don't. But, then again how did they know I was here? All these unanswered questions were running in my head. Making me play with my paws.

"Hi honey." My mom said wearily. Her tone came off as if , if she said the wrong thing she'll get in trouble for it. My dad on the other hand just sat on the chair staring blankly at me. My emotions were all over the place. I felt guilty and vulnerable. I'm too young. Do I want this? I'm sure as hell not getting an abortion. Adoption is something I'm not found of. But, am I cut out to take care of a pup?

I stayed silent. Unable to open my mouth. Not trusting my voice. Feeling as if I did say something I will just break down. The silence stayed like that. The tension hanging in the air by a thread and my mom looking distant and thoughtful. I could say the same about my dad. My eyes were feeling heavy again. It most be the Tylenol. It was making me drowsy. Deciding that a nap would do me good. I let my eyes droop. Just in time to see my parents settle in the chairs next to my bed and close their own eyes. We were all in oblivion.

**-GGGB-**

**Rocket POV **

Straightening the crumbled up dollar on my lap. I stood in front of the vending machine in the hospital. Bliss was transferred to the 6th floor since they wanted to keep a watch on her. She really gave me a scare. When she passed out, the thought of losing bliss is unbearable. I sighed and injected the dollar in the muncher. Scanning the options I let my mind reel to other things. Such as the realization of twins. Twins! Two pups. Twice the responsibility. Something I like for myself. How am I suppose to take care of two children?

It was your decision Rocket. Now you have a family. It's time for you to change for bliss and your two unborn offsprings, I thought to myself. When did my life get so difficult? Just a month ago I was the tough kid with no regards. Someone who didn't give a two-fucks about nothing or anyone. Now it's all flipped and it seems that the littlest things mean so much. Bliss passed out in the physician office while she was having a sonogram. I was so scared to see her limp and pale like that. I know where young. Well, in my case young and stupid. But, maybe we should think about adoption. I was against abortion but, adoption doesn't seem so bad of a choice. Deciding on a chocolate bar I typed in the code and grabbed my treat from the dispenser. I'll go talk to bliss about it now.

**-GGGB-**

**Bliss POV**

I woke up when I heard my door creak open and light illuminate the room. It's was dawn and the room was the prettiest shade of navy blue. Rocket came in the room with a half eaten Hersey bar. My parents were already awake watching Netflix on the laptop. They were watching titanic. My dad had a sorrowful look on his face and my mom was on the brink of tears. I rolled my eyes at the effect this movie has on people even though the average person has watched this more than the amount of fingers and toes you have.

"Mr and Misses Valentine Can I please talk to bliss for a moment?" He asked as he came to stand beside my hospital bed. I knitted my eyebrows as I pondered what rocket want to talk about. My parent nodded and paused the movie. As soon as the door closed shut, rocket sighed and sat at the chair my mom was sitting at. He scooted forward so that he was sitting right in front of me.

"What do you want to talk about rocket?" I asked as I was starting to feel uneasy. The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that I usually get something bad was going to happen.

"I wanna talk about the babies... Bliss, we are really young, we have a whole life ahead of us. We can still have that. All I'm saying is that we should check our options. I think that adop-" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare fucking say it rocket! I am keeping these babies whether you like it of not!" My hearts motor states speeding up. I didn't care. Rocket had no right to decide this.

"I have a right!" No you fucking do not! "I am the father of those babies! I am entitled to my opinion!" He yelled getting up from his seat. I sat up angrily. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry because what I was about to do is going to be he hardest thing I will be able to do.

**-GGGB-**

**Rocket POV**

"AAAHHHH!" Bliss cried out in pain. She clutched her stomach. I jumped in fear at the sudden change of events. I ran to her. She stopped me by holding her hand up and pointing to the door several times.

"G-get the .. AGHH! .. NURse!" She shrieked. I ran to the door and out to the hallway. Looking frantically from left to right I yelled out to the nurse. She soon came and I explained to her what was happening. She called the doctor and he came. I tried going back inside but the doctor ordered the nurse to keep me in the hallway. God, please let bliss be alright... Please.

I have waited for an hour. The doctor as several nurses we in Bliss's room. They haven't even come our for any type of equipment or paperwork. Finally the now familiar snap and pull for the door interrupted my frantic thoughts. The doctor and nurses came out. Gave me sympathetic looks and went on there way. I wonder what that was about. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted into the room. The room was duller and darker than before. All you can hear was the 'beep beep beep' of the heart monitor. Bliss's back was turned away from me. I warily made my way to the bed.

"Stop." It made me freeze dead in my tracks. Bliss voice was small and vulnerable.

"Bliss..." I tried.

"No rocket! Just no. Go away! Get out! Don't come back! I never want to see your face again!" She yelled at me turning to face me. Her face was blotchy from crying and her nose was pink.

"Bliss what are you talking about? What about the babies!" I said. Why is she like this all of a sudden we have to be worrying about the babies.

"ROCKET SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO! THERE ARE NO MORE BABIES!" What? This can't be. They're? They're? No this can't..

"Rocket get the fuck out And don't come back. You got what you wanted. Now leave." She snarled at me , voice deadly.

"Bliss I didn't want this and you know it!" I said to her standing my ground.

"No .. Get out. Now. NURSE!" The nurse came in with security guards. I struggled and yelled. I bet my profanities and protest can be heard on the other wing. My fight was useless. I just lost everything.

**-GGGB-**

**Bliss POV**

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked. The guards had just taken rocky away. I sobbed and nodded. The nurse came forward and enveloped me in a big hug.

"sh.. Calm down bliss ... The stress isn't good for the babies." She told me. I nodded in understanding and began to calm myself down.

"Did I do the right thing?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded.

"You had to lie. Your children are your biggest responsibility now. Rocket clearly isn't ready. He thinks you don't have kids. Go away and have the babies. Come back when your ready. You did what any other mother would do for her children. Sacrifice." She told me still hugging. I needed this comfort more than anything. For now on my life will never be the same.

**Authors notes- lexpandaa here! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Took a lot of thought and emotion out of me. Review! (: I know I'm just a substitute but, i have come to luff you guys! Don't tell Krystel _ she'll get jealous**


End file.
